Something New
by Naito-akaNATO
Summary: Aleena one of Apollo's daughters is a teacher at Camp Half Blood.More summary inside. I do not own anything but Aleena. ChironXOC don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Name: Aleena Torrent

Age: 27

Father: Apollo (son of Zeus and Leto)

Mother: Freya Torrent (Oracle of Delphi) human

Powers: Light, Can tell when some one is lying, Can see a fair amount of the future (but of course it is a variable thing), excellent at archery (thanks to her aunt Artemis), Can play any piece of music ever written.

Down falls: Has to tell the truth if it is asked of her, Is a bit weak in hand to hand combat, Always wants to help and please others before herself.

History: Her mother was an Oracle at the temple of Delphi and quickly became the center of Apollo's attentions (He is a well known womanizer). She got pregnant with Aleena and died in child birth Apollo never cared for her but Artemis took her to Camp Half Blood to live even though Artemis knew she wasn't supposed to, she acted as Aleena's guide(like Poseidon does for Percy).

Friends: Annabeth, Grover, and Chiron (she doesn't like Percy that much because she really isn't that sure of him yet.)

Lives: In a small open cabin in the Strawberry fields by the stables.(Artemis had it made for her when she turned 10)

**This fanfic is going to be movie based keep reading guys! =)~SWD**


	2. The funny things of life

Hey guys here's the first chapter if 5 people review I will make another chapter =) also I got a review about a lot of things that are confusing in this ff I think I will try to explain the best I can(people who just want to read the story go ahead but if your confused stay up here) I know that the Oracle of Delphi is supposed to not be with any body via rules but I decide that maybe not all people like her mom could hold back Apollo's advances on them. Hence Oracle, Aleena's mom. Also I use my character charts as like a little guide of sorts they are like floaters till you learn how to swim. So no I did not give all the good parts away just the parts I might not go over(Athena: It's to spare you all confusion) I know some of you do not like the movie I forgot to mention that I tend to use history, the books, and any movie or film. So character's who might not have shown up in the film _might_ (I don't know quite yet who) show up thank you for any criticism I like it when it is constructive and lets me know if you don't like something in particular. Thank you and have a wonderful day/night!

**New Arrival**

It was dark outside I had just finished talking to Chiron. He was telling me about Poseidon's son Percy he sounded like a normal teen to me despite being born of one of the 'Big Three'. In fact I was surprised at how normal he sounded, because his father and Zeus were always at each others throats. I left and started walking around the camp thinking to myself at how silly Zeus was being thinking that Percy could've stolen the lighting bolt for Poseidon, he didn't even know he was a demigod till today!

Speaking of which they should have been here already Chiron told me that they were coming around this time. I started to head toward the entrance feeling that something was off just as I was about to come around the corner I ran straight into Grover who was carrying, or rather dragging Percy on the ground.

"Need any help there Grover?" I asked laughingly, he gave me a half of a smile and then I knew something was wrong.

"Here" I picked Percy up with ease and started to walk next to Grover. We walked in silence for a few moments before Grover started to mumble.

"I was their protector, their protector." I looked at him weirdly" What happened Grover?" my usually grinning face now had lines of seriousness as I knew this was probably not the best time to joke.

"It got Sally his mom; I should have been able to protect her and Percy!"He said loudly stomping one of his hoofed feet on the ground.

I looked at the teen in my arms eyes full of pity and sadness for the now motherless boy. We arrived at camp and asked"Grover do you want to come with to the infirmary? If not I can get it from here" he shook his head as I knew he would and so we continued to the infirmary where the head nurse started to patch him up. She said that he'd be fine in the morning and so I left knowing that he was in safe hands as long as Grover was around.

So I walked to my home which was in the middle of a field of strawberries, the lantern in front of my house was now lit. I walked into my home an fell on my couch; I was out like a light no pun intended. I woke up to some one causing a racket out side my door. I looked out my front window and not to my surprise I see Grover arguing with Annabeth outside. I caught a "but I really need to-"obviously Grover and a "She's sleeping!" leave it to Annabeth to care how much sleep I got. I stepped out of my door looking amused at the two teens. They seemed not to notice my presence until I cleared my throat."Ahem. Now if you two could stop your shouting and tell me what you need." Grover stepped in front of me "Want to meet Percy he should be up soon." Annabeth looked miffed then scoffed "of course not she is training with me!" I laughed at both of them before replying" I am doing neither, I have to train with Chiron today I will most likely meet Percy then. Then we can both laugh Grover about how he makes goo-goo eyes at Annabeth while we train." I then walked back into my house ate and dressed then went toward where I knew Chiron would be waiting.

Review!


End file.
